Researching Love
by Sigery97
Summary: Grimmjow is sent to a newly found island to research it and find some ruins that are suppose to be there. But he finds a whole clan there. This clan includes Ichigo, his mate Shiro, and their 3 very different sons. Not is all well in 'paradise'. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow is a researcher. He isn't a normal one. He almost is an animal when in nature so he is the one sent to all kinds of exotic places. Right now he is headed to his newest job. Find the remains of an ancient civilization on this small island. Simple. Well Grimmjow thought so. Not that easy.

The small ship docked on the sandy shore. Grimmjow grinned. He was gonna have some fun searching this new place. The isle was fairly large. Trees, bigger than buildings covered the whole thing, their roots reaching out into the sands of the beach. Grimmjow walked slowly towards the forested area. He was listening to see if he could find any animals. There was a crunching sound before everything was silent again.

"Yuki!" A voice called followed by more, softer crunching sounds. Grimmjow blinked, people lived on the island? He followed the noise to a small clearing.

There was a giggle, sounding as if it belonged to a young child, before there was a rustle in the trees.

A flash of black and light blue passed Grimmjow followed by another yell of "Yuki!"

Yet more giggling before there was a yelp, and a blur of white and grey fell down onto the ground from a high branch. The flash of black and light blue jumped over to where the blur laid. Grimmjow was surprised to see were both almost Human. They had cat ears and tails.

"Oww! That hurt, Nii-san!" The younger voice cried out, though it didn't sound like it was crying, just complaining.

"Then don't go jumping out of trees" the older Neko teased, kissing his little brother's forehead.

"Nii-san!" The little Neko whined, rubbing his forehead thoroughly.

"Yuki-chan" the oranget shot back in the same whining tone.

The smaller one pouted, his ears drooping a little as his rather large and fluffy tail swished around. They looked like a snow leopards. The older wrapped his long, thin black tail around Yuki and then kissed his forehead again. "Nii-san, stop! That's gross!" The smaller one nearly screeched, rubbing his forehead yet again.

"Why? Dad does it to us and mom…why can't I do it to you" the larger one chuckled.

"Because. Nii-san is Nii-san!" Yuki whined, a pout on his face.

The other smirked and then laughed. "Fine fine" he sighed before kissing Yuki's cheek. "Better?" he teased. The smaller pouted a little more before nodding slightly. "Ya wanna try some huntin' 'fore we head back?" the oranget asked.

The white-haired child tilted his head a little. "Momma said that I have to learn first the last time I asked if I could.." He mumbled, his tail twitching.

"Wanna learn then?" the older tried.

"Momma's gonna teach me though! Momma said so!" The smaller protested, his ears twitching when there was a rather loud noise behind them.

The bigger one's gold eyes dilated. He grabbed Yuki and held him close as he tried to locate the sound. The younger squeaked and clung to his big brother's shirt with his claws.

Grimmjow mentally cursed himself. He had shifted and made a noise. He was interested in these creatures. A low, dangerous growl started from the oranget as he laid his black ears flat against his head and held his younger brother close. The noise he made was a warning to scram. Grimmjow had heard this noise many times before. Grimmjow tried to match his breathing with the oranget's breathing.

"Nii-san?" Yuki asked, tilting his head with a confused look.

"Nothing Yuki…let's head back" the oranget stated, turning and starting towards the village, still holding his brother.

"...Daddy will be mad if he knows that you took me out... mommy too." The little boy stated, looking up at his big brother.

"I know…the worst he can do is hold my passage back" the older replied, kissing his brother's cheek.

The other giggled a little. "But Nii-san is a big strong alpha! Nii-san is ready!" Yuki smiled and wagged his tail.

"But with everyday I grow stronger so does dad" the older replied.

"Nii-san isn't as strong as daddy though." Yuki laughed as the other scowled down at him.

"You aren't very supportive Yuki-chan" the older whined, making his little brother giggle.

"Daddy is strong though! Daddy can beat Kuro-nii easily!" Yuki grinned and giggled as they entered the village. The front of the village started right outside of a huge ruin, the rest of it spreading out into the ruins.

Kuro rolled his eyes, setting Yuki back on his feet. He looked around the small village. It had a few of families. His family, Renji and Rukia's family, Renji's brother, Shuhei lived by himself, Shinji, his mom's friend also lived alone, and then there was Gin and his daughter Tori.

"Maybe Tori-ue wants to play today!" Yuki gasped, hopping up and down in his spot a little before he trotted to catch up to his big brother. He still had to jog to keep up with his big brothers gait, considering he was so much bigger than him.

"You can go ask…I am gonna drop by Yoruichi and Kisuke's" Kuro replied, giving his brother a quick kiss on the cheek.

"If daddy finds out that Mrs Yoruichi-dono has been giving you the 'Adult drinks' that your not supposed to have till after your passage he's gonna take away your bow and arrow and keep you from going hunting for a whole moon." Yuki stated, his tail swishing around as he stared at Kuro.

"I know I know Yuki-chan…but…just don't tell him…mkay? And have fun with Tori" Kuro replied.

"Momma and Daddy said it's not good to lie..." Yuki mumbled, one ear falling limply as he tilted his head slightly.

"It's not lying…it's just not telling the whole truth" Kuro replied.

"...Really?" Yuki asked, his eyes dilating slightly.

"Yeah" Kuro replied.

"...I'ma go see if Tori-ue wants to play today then!" Yuki giggled and hugged his big brother's leg before running off.

Kuro watched his brother run off, smirking slightly. Then he turned and left the village again, going to see Yoruichi and Kisuke. He always wondered why they lived outside the village.

Shiro was laying on top of Ichigo, licking him with a small smirk as they oranget struggled to escape. They were back at their own little hut, the latter struggling underneath the larger, and stronger alpha. "Shiro! Not right now! I need to go out to the fields today, and you need to go hunting!" He yelped, his ears flattening. His ears were nearly the same shade as his shoulder-length hair, along with his long tail that was very lightly striped with a darker orange that was only a few shades darker.

"…Okay, I will clean you later" Shiro chuckled, giving his mate one last lick before getting off him.

"I highly doubt that you were trying to clean me." Ichigo grumbled as he sat up.

"I was…honestly" Shiro replied, kissing Ichigo's nose.

The oranget blushed a little as he stood up, glancing at his shirtless partner. "...Kuros nearly ready for his passage..." He sighed softly, walking up behind thee larger. "...Shiro, if he passes, he's going to leave us... Going to go live in his own hut inside the temple with the mate he chooses... Shiro, you can't let that happen. I cant loose him" He stated, his voice sad and soft as he hugged him from behind and set his head on the other's back, the ear not being held up by the other's form drooping. Ichigo felt Shiro's tail brushing against his leg and going up to curl around his own.

"Ichi…someday every cubs gotta leave the den…I will try my best to keep him here…and he will visit, you know he will" Shiro comforted, his tail curling around Ichigo and Shiro turned his head to kiss Ichigo's forehead.

The oranget sighed a little and nuzzled his mates back, his own tail curling with the other's. Shiro was a snow leopard just like his son.

"MOM DA…" Kuro stopped. "sorry you are having a moment…I will come back later" he stated before turning to leave.

"Kuro!" Ichigo exclaimed, releasing Shiro and trotting over to his son and hugging him, despite the boy's protests. "...Where's Yuki?" He asked after a moment.

"Playing with Tori" Kuro replied, his ears twitching.

"And what have you been doing?" Ichigo asked, not hugging him anymore but he was looking his son over and inspecting him for any type of injury and brushing off any leaf he found.

Kuro shrugged. "Not much, walking around…I found something interesting near the shore" Kuro stated.

"You went all the way out to the shore? Please tell me you were with a hunting party..." Ichigo grumbled, inspecting some scratches on his arm.

"…I was on a hunting party…make you feel better?" Kuro joked.  
>"What do you find" Shiro asked.<br>"A small boat and some stuff…like this" Kuro replied, tossing Shiro a digital camera.

Ichigo huffed and nodded a little. "... What is that?" He asked.

"It's memory thing…" Kuro started, taking the camera from Shiro. He pressed a few buttons and pictures appeared. He showed his parents, moving from picture to picture.

"Thats... amazing.." Ichigo murmured as he stared at the tiny screen.

Shiro nodded, though he was glaring at the camera suspiciously.

"...How do you think it got here?" Ichigo asked curiously, his ears twitching. There was squeals of laughter outside and you could easily guess that Yuki and Tori were probably playing tag or something. Tori was a little over five years older than Yuki, at the age of ten, but she had the mentality of a five year old so they got allot pretty well. Ichigo found it rather cute.

"…Well while I was out I heard something…but all I found were unfamiliar tracks that went in circles" Kuro stated.

"... We better alert the elders about this. " Ichigo said, running over to another room before coming out with a very small cub, only looking to be a few months old. "Shi, come with me, father needs to know about this." He said as he put the small child in a cloth sling on his back. He pulled down his white shirt a little and adjusted the sling a little so the boy's head could rest on his shoulder from behind. He felt the boy's claws dig into the back of his shoulder blades as he tried to pull himself over his shoulder so he could see in front of them but he eventually gave up and slid back down into the colorful pouch-like sling on Ichigo's back.

Shiro started to follow Ichigo but he stopped and looked at Kuro. "Don't do anything stupid or rash" he commanded.  
>"I know I know…don't worry dad" Kuro replied.<br>Shiro turned and followed Ichigo.

**Another roleplay of me and IS...It's supposed to be loosely based on Avater...though we like hybrids better than over-sized smurfs xD**

**This is ShiroIchi...with some mentions of one-sided GrimmIchi...but THIS time Shiro gets to keep his mate ^^**

**Oh and whatever other pairings we wanna do**

**If you have any questions ask me or IS...**

**Thanks ^^ Review**

**IS: Ichigo/Yuki/Tori**

**Me: Grimmjow/Shiro/Kuro**

***If there was a character in this chapter I forgot to mention, tell me ^^;**


	2. Chapter 2

The cub on Ichigo's back tilted his head backwards, his white snow leopard ears twitching as his long ash hair fell on it as he did so. The cub had tan skin like Ichigo with nearly-golden maple-syrup eyes and ashy hair. He stared wide-eyed and curiously at Shiro, nearly upside down as his claws held onto Ichigo's shirt tightly. His fluffy tail was hanging half way out of the pouch limply. His mouth was slightly open as he did so. Shiro smiled at him and kissed the baby's forehead lightly.

The child giggled and released one claw to reach out and swat at him playfully. He then mumbled something illegible as he continued to swat at his sire playfully. Shiro walked a bit closer and playfully swatted back.

The small cub giggled loudly and swatted at his hand. "Is Fuyu behaving?" Ichigo asked with a smile as he glanced back at Shiro before looking forward again. they had entered the ruins by now, were the richer and newer families lived, and were heading towards the very center, were the richest of the rich lived along with the head of the whole clowder, well, most of the head family. Ichigo was the son of the leader, but he lived on the very outskirts of the village because he had been mated with an alpha that his father had not chosen for him, forcing his father to take away his title and making him live on the outskirts, though he was happy. It was hard to get by in life with how poor they were but they managed.

"Of course he is…he's your kid, they can't misbehave even if they want" Shiro teased, giving Ichigo a quick kiss.

Ichigo smiled a little as they weaved their way through the busy streets inside of the ruin. At this time of day, the main street was lined with all sorts of vendors, selling food, cloth, mostly anything. There was barely any walking room ether from the large crowd. Shop owners were calling out their prices and sales and whatnot.  
>There was a candy vendor near by making colorful rock candy out of fruit juice and sugar and Ichigo knew that Yuki, being a sweet lover, would love one. They only cost two copper a stick, but he knew that it was a bit much for their small budget.<p>

"...Shi, you think we could afford to get Yuki one of those? He's been a good boy.." Ichigo murmured, staring at the small booth. The purple-furred neko behind the counter was crystallizing the sugar and the juices together onto a wooden stick and sticking them in the small cup that held that particular color of the clear, sweet candy.

"I think we can" Shiro nodded.

Ichigo nodded and dug through his pocket for a moment before producing five copper coins. He put one of them back before walking over to the stand. He bought two of them, one of them a bright clear yellow, obviously lemon to make it sweet and sour at the same time, for himself, and a pink one that looked to be strawberry, for Yuki. He put the tip of the yellow one in his mouth so he could use both hands to wrap the pink one in some paper so he could give it to Yuki later. He then walked back over to Shiro.  
>Fuyu was being quiet and unbelievably obedient for a child of his age, having gotten comfortable and using the sling as somewhat of a slanted bed as he lay on his back in the cloth holding him. His tail was still hanging half way out of the cloth and was really the only thing visible. The sling was deep enough to let him hide most of his body from the glaring sun, but shallow enough for him to sit in comfortably and let the cool breeze in.<p>

Shiro resisted the urge to bite part of the rock candy that Ichigo sucked on. "C'mon Ichi…you can suck on it later" he said, rather loudly.

Ichigo blushed a little and glared at him. "Shiro!" He hissed, his ears laying back.

Shiro pulled Ichigo close to him and pulled him along, grinning the whole time. "Calm down Ichi..." he teased.

A few hybrids were staring at them as they walked along but Ichigo didn't seem to notice it. Fuyu's tail was twitching as it hung outside of the sling he was laying in and he giggled suddenly for no apparent reason. "Fuyu seems happy" Shiro commented as they grew closer to the large temple like house of the elders.

"He hasn't been out much." Ichigo chuckled. "I think that's why. He likes fresh air."

"Ah" Shiro nodded.

They were soon walking into the temple, and Ichigo let out a small breath. "Father?" He called out softly, his tail twitching nervously as he looked around. It was unusually empty, none of the elders in sight.

Footsteps rung out as a brown haired male appeared. "Ichigo…is there something I can help you with…if not please leave, we are a bit busy at the moment" Aizen stated.

"...Father, there is no one here..." Ichigo murmured, bowing slightly in respect before looking up at his father. He felt Shiro hovering over him from behind. His mate never did like his father. "And it is important." He stated as an afterthought.

"What is it?" Aizen asked.  
>"Kuro found some weird things on the shore along with a boat" Shiro stated, trying to not growl. He didn't like Aizen. He found the man stuck-up and a huge idiot but he was also Ichigo's father so Shiro tried to play nice.<br>Aizen didn't look content with that answer. He didn't really like Kuro after a small, innocent prank Kuro did when he was younger. He thought Kuro was too much like his father while Yuki was like his mother.

"Oh! Father! Um, I know you've heard that I've had a new cub and um, that you wanted to meet him, so I brought him!" Ichigo chirped, his tone just a tad too cheerful.

"…I see" Aizen nodded.

"...Shi, can you get him for me?" Ichigo asked.

Shiro scooped up the young child from the sling, smiling at the adorable child he held.

Fuyu stared curiously at his father with wide eyes. Ichigo turned around and took the child from him before holding him up with his hands underneath his arms for Aizen to see. The child pouted before scowling a little, looking allot like his mother. His tail and legs hung limply as he balled his little hands up.

Aizen smiled softly. "Hello…"

"Fuyu" Shiro supplied.

"Hello Fuyu…I am your grandfather, Aizen" the brunette finished.

Ichigo smiled wide, his tail swishing happily. Fuyu, however, was still scowling.

"He has your scowl Ichigo" Aizen stated, slightly amused.

Fuyu grumbled something illegible, sounding none too happy.

Aizen's ears twitched slightly. Footsteps sounded from outside. Kuro came in, his eyes staring and playing with the camera in his hands. He had bandages all over his body. He looked up. "Hey Aizen…mom, dad…is their such a race just like us but without ears or tails?" he asked.

"Of course not" Aizen started.

"Not that we know of" Shiro replied.

"Of course not.." Ichigo murmured, looking over at his eldest son. "Father's never been wrong before." He scolded Shiro. "And what happened to you! Are you hurt?" Ichigo panicked slightly, staring at the bandages. He was holding Fuyu close now, the boy no longer scowling but had a content look on his face.

"He is now" Kuro snorted, holding up the camera that had a picture of a bluenet. A _Human_ bluenet "And I sorta fell out of a tree and into a patch of thorns…no biggie" he added to try and calm his mother.

Aizen stared at the picture, eyes wide.

"...It, it could be some type of defect... You know full well that theres no other hybrids in the world!" Ichigo scowled slightly in thought. "Its, its impossible!" He sighed a little. "And be careful!"

Kuro crossed his arms. "You are just scared to admit maybe Aizen is wrong…maybe we are wrong…maybe there is something beyond the horizon…maybe" Kuro stopped. He looked away, ears down.

Ichigo gaped at him. "Young man, you may be near your passage but your still under our roof, and you will NOT be so disrespectful!" He huffed and sighed. "Father is never wrong."

"…No one can be always right" Kuro snarled before sharply turning and running off.

"And I thought that I had taught him manners when he was younger..." Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his hair while his tail flicked around irritably.

"He's a teen…they tend to be a bit rebellious at this time…he will settle down and remember his manners soon" Shiro sighed.

"I do hope the other boys don't go through this as well" Aizen muttered.

Ichigo shook his head. "Yuki would never do that." He stated as he nuzzled Fuyu's head. "Nether would Fuyu." He cooed and purred as he continued to nuzzle the cub in his arms. "...Though, I am worried about what Kuro had found..."

"Not to worry my son…it's nothing of importance… Aizen stated.

"Father, I hope your right.." Ichigo said. "Well, we better get back, Yuki's probably looking for us."

"Right…it was a pleasure seeing you all…and tell Yuki I would be delighted to see him as well" Aizen smiled. Shiro nodded, glad to be leaving.

Ichigo nodded and smiled brightly at his father. "Okay father." He bowed a little before turning and walking away. As they walked, he handed Fuyu to Shiro so he could put him back in the sling. Shiro did just that, also giving his mate a kiss on the cheek.

They were soon back at their little open-doored hut, the wooden and straw thing looking about ready to collapse. But it was home. Even though it was completely open-grounded house, no one, even in the area they lived, had the guts to try and rob it of what little there was. And the reason was Shiro. He was one of the strongest alphas on the whole isle. Shiro went over and got Yuki from Gin and Tori's house before returning back to their hut.

Ichigo had put Fuyu back into his crib-like nest and was now in the living room, stretched out on the large nest against the wall, simply enjoying the cool breeze and warm sun coming into the glass-less window. Shiro went over to Ichigo and lay next to him before starting to lick him clean, like he promised earlier.

Ichigo huffed and wiggled around a little. "Momma!" Yuki giggled, running over to them with a big smile.

Shiro moved a bit to let Yuki get in to hug his mom, which he gladly did.

"Tori-ue said we could play tomorrow!" Yuki giggled with a grin as he hugged his mother tightly. "That's great, Yuki." Ichigo smiled and nuzzled his son. "Whats even better is that you got me out of my cat-bath." He chuckled and pulled Yuki onto the nest, making the child giggle loudly.

"I will give it to you later Ichi" Shiro teased, kissing his mate's forehead. Then he laid down, curling around his mate and child.

"...Is nii-chan at Yoruichi-dono's house?" Yuki asked curiously.

"I don't know…but why would he go there" Shiro snorted in humor.

"Ummmmmmm, he said to not tell you but, um, he like the 'adult drinks' that Yoruichi-dono gives him..." Yuki mumbled, scratching his ear.

Shiro immediately got serious. "He knows he is not allowed to have those till he passes his passage" Shiro growled.

Yuki's ears drooped as he looked down. "Sorry daddy..." He mumbled. Ichigo's eyes were wide. "That boy..." He murmured.

"I can't believe him" Shiro sighed. "He's worse than I was" he added in a muttered afterthought.

"...No, you were worse. Trust me. You tried to get me mated to you before your passage." Ichigo murmured, leaning over and nuzzling his mate. "I remember when my father walked in on you, um, 'trying to be mated to me' the night before your passage." He chuckled, avoiding certain topics because there was a cub in the room. "He was furious, for one on how you had managed to get into the temple.."

"Yeah…I think that might be why he hates me, I took you and I have no respect for the rules" Shiro snorted, licking his mate.

Ichigo smiled a little. "Yeah, well, I'm _pretty sure_ that that's not the only reason."

"Yeah…but a main point" Shiro responded, giving Ichigo a catbath.

Yuki stared curiously at them as he watched his mother try to get away from his father. Shiro tighten his grip and continued to lick his precious mate. "Shiro!" Ichigo whined, his ears flattening against his head as he continued to squirm.

"What? I am just showing my love for you Ichi" Shiro purred.

Ichigo grumbled but stilled anyways, though his ears were still back as his tail flicked irritably. Shiro continued to clean his mate.

"Yuki, why don't you go to your nest? It's getting late." Ichigo stated softly, watching the boy nod and climb off of the 'couch' and into the room he shared with his two siblings. "Night mommy, night daddy." He said before he disappeared into the room.

"Night Yuki" Shiro called softly after him. Then he smiled at Ichigo. "Shall we sleep as well or have a bit of fun?" Shiro asked, nuzzling his mate.

Ichigo scowled at him. "I'm tired, you pervert." He snapped.

"Aww…okay" Shiro sighed, he curled up around Ichigo, nuzzling his mate.

Ichigo purred a little. "...why don't we go to our nest?" He asked.

Shiro scooped up his mate and carried him to the nest before laying them both down and curling around him, nuzzling his Ichi so more.

**For now the chapters will be this length...but as we catch up, they will shorten a bit ^^;**

**I love Kuro, he is a such a rebel xD He is pretty fun to play since he is a bit complex...and this is a fun story to do**

**Anyway, questions? Review!**

**IS: Ichigo/Yuki/Fuyu**

**Me: Shiro/Kuro/Aizen**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Kuro had snuck back into the house. He had a couple of new scratches near his left eye that seemed to mimic Shuhei's. Ichigo was already up and doing chores. Right now he was in their tiny backyard in the herb garden with a woven basket. He was kneeling down and bent over, picking what looked like basil and Rosemary and putting them in the woven basket. Selling herbs and spices was one of the ways Ichigo helped make money, and it was something he enjoyed doing. It paid little, but it made him happy that he could help. Kuro came back out of the house, making sure his hair covered his left eye, hoping his mother wouldn't question why he switched sides on it. He went over to Ichigo. "…Sorry about yesterday" he said, looking down and his ears flatten on his head.

"It's fine, Kuro, but where have your manners gone? I thought I had done a good job raising you..." Ichigo sighed, straightening so he was sitting comfortably. He softly wrung his tail in his hands nervously. "Kuro, I'm just worried about you."

"Sorry…I just…I…I am not a child anymore, I'm growing up…I can look out for myself…I feel like you don't trust me…and mom…I think I am more wild blooded like dad, I just follow my instinct rather than logic" Kuro said like it would explain everything.

"Kuro, that's the problem! I-I don't want you to grow up! Your my son! I don't want you to not need your mother anymore!" He trailed off, looking down at the tail in his hands. He was gripping it tightly now. "I'm your mother... It, it hurts to see you not need me anymore.." He whispered.

"…All kids grow up eventually…you will always be my mom…besides Yuki and Fuyu need you…and if you need more love dad would probably be happy to help you get another child" Kuro sighed, hugging his mom.

Ichigo hugged his eldest son tightly. "I don't want to replace you, and nothing can.. your my first son... You have no idea how much you mean to me." He sighed.

Kuro sighed softly, letting his mom hug him. "I know" he murmured softly.

After a moment Ichigo released his son. "Why don't you go do your chores... For one, wake up your father, you and him have a hunting party scheduled today, and we need the money." He sighed, turning back to the herb garden.

"Mkay mom" Kuro replied before getting up and heading inside to his parents' room. He walked straight over to his father and kicked him in the head. Hard. Then he dragged his awaking father outside. Kuro seemed happy with his work. Shiro seemed a bit pissed at his son.

Ichigo huffed, glancing over at the two of them. "Shiro, you need to wake up. You and Kuro are in today's hunting party." He stated as he busied himself with the herbs and filling the shallow basket up.

"I'm up…but did he have to drag me?" Shiro pouted.

"C'mon…we have food to catch…the party's probably waiting idiot" Kuro sighed.

Shiro got up, glaring at his son. Kuro started to leave. "Bye mom" he called before racing off. Shiro gave Ichigo a quick kiss before following his elder son.

Ichigo shook his head a little but smiled slightly despite himself. He couldn't ask for a better family.

It was now nearly lunchtime, and Ichigo was cooking a little of some of the leftover meat with some of the fresh herbs that he had picked that morning. Yuki was sitting on the dirt ground at his feet with a few wooden figurines that he was playing with. Fuyu was down for a nap at that time. Shiro came back. Kuro had promised his father he would be back in a little bit. Shiro had to wonder how like was Kuro to him. He would laugh if he found out Kuro was sneaking into the ruins and hitting on some beta, just like Shiro had done for Ichigo.

"Hi Shiro." Ichigo smiled a little as he glanced at his shirtless mate -something he would never tire of seeing- before bending over to grab some herbs from the basket on the ground. Shiro went straight to Ichigo, kissing his mate's cheek. "Hey Ichi" he chirped.

"Don't even think about it." Ichigo murmured under his breath with a small smile as he stood back up.

Shiro pouted. Then they heard two voices, one was familiar the other not so much. "Is this even legal…or fair?" an unfamiliar voice growled.

"All's fair in my games blueberry" Kuro's voice carried amusement.

Kuro came into view, dragging another male behind him. This other male was a 6'3, towering over Kuro's 5'7. He had blue hair, the color of the ocean blue with eyes to match. Kuro had bought back the man from his picture. He may have had to tie the bluenet's hands behind his back and choked him half to death with a makeshift collar to get him here, but Kuro bought back that man.

Ichigo gaped at them. "...Shiro, go get father and the guards." He said quietly. Yuki hid behind Ichigo's legs, his figurines forgotten on the ground.

Shiro nodded, giving Kuro an eye that meant to watch the bluenet and protect his family. Kuro nodded to that. Shiro rushed away. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Now will you untie me?" he asked.

"Nope" Kuro rolled his eyes.

Ichigo's ears went back as he picked up Yuki. "Kuro, consider this your first job as an alpha of the house." He said before slowly edging over to them.

"Mkay…that's a nice way to look at it" Kuro said, amused.

"Nii-san?" Yuki asked.

"Hmmm?" Kuro looking at his little brother.

"Nii-san is strong!" Yuki grinned and giggled.

Kuro gave a grin. Grimmjow shifted and Kuro growled, glaring at him. Ichigo backed up a little while Yuki seemed oblivious to the possible threat in the house. Shiro, Aizen, and some of the guards came back. Aizen stared at the human.

Ichigo hissed and lay his ears back when Grimmjow took a step forward to him. Kuro pulled on the 'leash' which yanked Grimmjow back. "Kuro…where did you find this creature" Aizen asked.

"Down by the shore…near where I found the boat and things yesterday" Kuro replied. Grimmjow looked slightly confused at Kuro's answer.

Ichigo took a step forward, seemingly studying the new creature. Grimmjow bared his teeth jokingly, which were sharp like a hybrid's teeth instead of dull like most humans' teeth. "As far as I can tell, he is exactly like us…without a tail…but he had ears…just different than ours" Kuro explained, moving closer to Grimmjow. He moved the blue hair to reveal a human ear.

Ichigo backed up a little. "...Its some kind of defect... Or something..." Yuki frowned a little. "...Defect?" He asked. "Something that goes wrong when the cub is still in the mothers belly." Ichigo replied with a small purr.

Grimmjow didn't look amused. "Ichigo is right…this young male just has a simple defect" Aizen nodded.

"THIS" Kuro growled, pointing at Grimmjow. "isn't a defected hybrid…it's a different race" he finished.

"There isn't anything wrong with me…I am a human…the kid tugging at the leash is correct" Grimmjow stated.

"What's a leash?" Shiro asked.

"Maybe I should have bought a dictionary" Grimmjow muttered.

Ichigo growled a little. "Father is never wrong! And what have I told you about your manners!" He said lowly, glancing at his father before focusing back on his son. "If father says so, then there's no such thing as another race."

"Mom, what about your manners…you are being so rude, talking about blueberry like he is a defected piece of prey" Kuro huffed.

"Calm yourself Kuro" Aizen sighed.

"Then stop being an idiot, you can't and aren't always right…I think blueberry is proof enough that you are wrong" Kuro growled.

"Kuro" Shiro sighed.

Kuro quieted, glaring at Aizen. Aizen stared at Grimmjow. "Do you have a name?" he asked.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques" the bluenet replied.

Aizen continued to stare at him. "Kuro…please take off the bindings" he stated.

Kuro stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Listen to father." Ichigo stated. He hadn't moved from his spot.

Kuro gritted his teeth. He took out a small knife, slicing the ties he made with a single swipe before replacing his weapon in whatever pouch he had gotten it out of. Then he stepped away, crossing his arms. Grimmjow shook his slightly numb arm. "Ichigo…I trust you can help teach this lost one our right ways" Aizen stated.

Ichigo whirled around to stare at his father with wide eyes. "Father, you have to be joking." He stated, his voice quiet.

Kuro got a smug grin. "Listen to father" he mocked.

Shiro gave Kuro a stern glare. "I don't joke Ichigo" Aizen stated.

Ichigo pouted a little. "Yes father." He muttered before turning a glare onto Kuro. "And you! As far as your passage is concerned, you wont even BEGIN to see it ahead of you for a long while! No matter how many clean kills you make!" He growled.  
>"Uh oh... Nii-san got in trouble.." Yuki mumbled, burying his hands into the thick fur on his tail.<p>

Aizen looked slightly amused at this. But it was quickly wiped away.

"…Whatever you say _mother_" Kuro replied, coldly. Then he walked away.

"Stop. Now." Ichigo growled.

Kuro stopped and turned around. "Yes my dear mother" he growled back.

"You, will NOT leave the house for the next week. Not even for hunting party's." Ichigo stated, his voice even and his eyes hard. There was nothing that could change his mind. Not even the fact that they would not get as much money as they had been without him, no matter how little the amount was or how much that little would impact the small amount of money that came in.

Kuro's visible eye flashed. "You can delay my passage all you want, but you will NOT make me stay in the house…I have things to do" Kuro snarled.

"I can and will. You may be an alpha, but I am your mother and the Alpha Beta roles do not apply here." Ichigo stated angrily, setting Yuki down and taking a few steps forward.

Kuro stood his ground, glaring at Ichigo. "You set such an example for our guest…aren't ya" Kuro growled. "But before you can stop me, you have to beat me black and blue and snap both my legs" Kuro added with a humored note.

Ichigo gaped at him. "Kuro!"

Shiro was about to step forward when Kuro suddenly growled. Then the black eared male turned and raced away.

Everyone looked surprised at that. Ichigo looked hurt more than anything. "Where did I go wrong..." He muttered softly, staring after his son's retreating back long after it had disappeared.

Aizen went to comfort his son, waving the guards to leave. "It is not your fault Ichigo" he sighed, hugging his son.

Grimmjow looked between the upset oranget being comforted by his father and the place where Kuro had been before he disappeared. Grimmjow could have swore he saw a flash of sorrow and fear in Kuro's eye before he disappeared.

The oranget sighed, backing away from his father after a moment. "...Grimmjow, was it? I'll, I'll show you your room." He sighed, motioning for the other to follow him.

Grimmjow's attention snapped to Ichigo. He nodded, following the oranget. Aizen stood and watched.

The room Ichigo had given him wasn't... exactly a room, per say. More like a storage. It looked even older than the rest of the 'house'. There was a really old nest in the corner of the room, the straw bedding starting to crumble. Ichigo almost looked embarrassed. "Tomorrow, we'll start on history and how things work in the village." He stated softly before walking out of the room just as crying sounded from some point in the small house.

Yuki apparently had followed him because he spoke up once Ichigo was out of sight. "Mommy's been having a hard time lately... He has to take care of me and Nii-san and Fuyu... And Sofu's not been real nice to mommy ether... and he has to take care of you now.." The boy mumbled, his ears drooped and his tail dragging on the ground. He then peaked around the door frame to watch Ichigo try to calm Fuyu down. "Daddy has to go hunting allot too... and we don't get to keep most of what he catches ether!" You could see a small amount of anger filling his golden eyes before it disappeared.

"Don't worry…I am not useless…I will not be a bother" Grimmjow replied. Shiro went to help Ichigo calm their youngest child.

"You might be but..." Yuki mumbled, scratching his ear before sighing a little. He simply walked out of the room without another word.

**And Grimmjow is in the village xD**

**Kuro doesn't like the blueberry much and he is rebelling even more...and mocking his mom...he is SO gonna get it later xD**

**And Aizen lets Grimmjow into the village. THAT easily...damn, someone's going soft xD So maybe he's not a total dick**

**Kuro: Is too**

**Me: We aren't at that part of the story yet...SHHH**

**Kuro: You update this too slowly**

**Me: Screw you Kuro**

**Kuro: Alpha...I screw**

**Me: SHIRO! TALK TO YOUR KID!**

**Anyway, Review plz...ask questions...tell to piece the confusing parts (Cuz they have to be some) together...but most important REVIEW DAMNIT**

**IS-Ichigo/Yuki/Fuyu**

**Me-Everyone else?**


	4. Chapter 4

Morning rolled around a little too quickly, and Ichigo was already up as usual, and in his garden. He was a bit upset that Kuro had yet to return but he tried to ignore it. At the moment he was bent over the vegetables that he had managed to grow in a small spot next to the herbs. He didn't sell those, even though they probably would've gotten more money than the herbs, his family needed it more than it needed the money.

Grimmjow was up early too. He had been watching Ichigo work for a while now. He pushed off the wall he had been leaning on and made his way silently over to Ichigo. He crouched next to Ichigo and smirked slightly. "Whatcha doing?" he asked.

Ichigo jumped, nearly dropping the basket of vegetables that he had picked up. "Oh! Y-your up!" He yelped, fumbling with the small basket in his hands.

"Yeah…I'm not one for wasting daylight" Grimmjow chuckled.

Ichigo fumbled a little more with the basket before finally stilling. "Once I finish the mornings chores we can start." He stated softly before walking past him quickly and into the house.

"Mkay" Grimmjow nodded. He got up and was about to follow when he noticed a small bag next to the 'door' that Ichigo didn't notice. He went over and picked it up. "Ichigo…what's this?" he asked.

Ichigo glanced over at him. "I dunno." He stated as he set the basket on the dirt ground in the kitchen.

Grimmjow followed Ichigo into the kitchen as he opened the bag. Inside was some fresh meat and some herbs that Ichigo didn't grow in the garden. They looked like mountain herbs. The meat was probably rabbit or squirrel.

Ichigo walked over and looked surprised as he looked inside of the bag "...That's more meat than we get in a week..." He murmured.

Grimmjow looked surprised. "This isn't that much meat" Grimmjow blinked.

Ichigo nodded a little. "It's allot in this house." He sighed. "We have to go see father later." He stated before walking back to the basket. Yuki walked out of his and his sibling's room as he yawned. "Morning mommy..." He mumbled, walking up to him and hugging his leg. Ichigo ruffled his hair softly before bending down and picking up the basket.  
>"We get to have meat today." Ichigo smiled a little as he set the basket on a small table that looked like it would break. Yuki visibly brightened. "Really?" He asked and Ichigo nodded. It made Yuki giggle a little and his tail to wave around happily.<p>

"You go see that father guy ALOT" Grimmjow stated.

Shiro came out of his and Ichigo's room, he went straight to Ichigo and kissed the oranget's head. "Mornin' Ichi" he chirped.

"Father is a very important person." Ichigo huffed before nuzzling Shiro a little. "Morning Shi. We get to have meat today." He stated as he took the bag from Grimmjow. He set it on the rickety table next to the basket.

"Great" Shiro chirped. Then he nuzzled close to Ichigo's ear. "You can have my meat later too if you want" Shiro purred into Ichigo's ear, low enough Yuki couldn't hear.

Ichigo scowled a little and smacked Shiro upside the head with a blush. He then huffed and turned back around to the table.

Shiro grinned, he loved teasing his mate. Yuki hugged Shiro's leg. "Morning daddy." He giggled a little as his ears twitched.

"Mornin' Yuki" Shiro smiled, scooping up his son and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Yuki covered his forehead childishly with a squeak. "Daddy!" He giggled. Ichigo smiled a little and picked up a smallish cabbage from the basket. Shiro went on to tickling his son. Grimmjow watched with a light amusement. Then he shifted his gaze to watch Ichigo.

Yuki laughed loudly as he was tickled. Ichigo had set the cabbage on the old wooden counter and was using what looked like a sharpened rock to cut it up so he could put it into a metal, beat up old pot full of water.

Grimmjow felt a bit bad. This family was pretty poor. And he wasn't helping much with that.

"Shi, can you go get Fuyu?" Ichigo asked as he put the cut up cabbage in the water. There was already a fire going underneath the pot so the water was already warming.

Shiro nodded, setting Yuki down. He went into the other room and came back with Fuyu, who he hadn't bothered to wake up yet.

Fuyu cuddled closer to Shiro with a yawn, his tail wrapping loosely around his wrist. Shiro smiled and kissed his youngest son's forehead gently. Grimmjow smiled at that before quickly turning away.

Fuyu opened his eyes slowly before yawning and tugging on Shiro's shirt with his claws as he mumbled something. "Mornin' Fuyu" Shiro said softly to the tired child.

Fuyu giggled softly and pulled himself up a little more with his claws. Ichigo had put the meat in the water with the cabbage and was now sorting through the herbs and cutting some of it up to put it into the soup, or whatever it was that he was making.

Grimmjow watched.

"Shi, I'm taking Grimmjow up to the temple and Yuki's coming with us. Father's been wanting to see him." Ichigo stated as he dropped a handful of herbs into the pot.

Shiro nodded. "Be careful Ichi…Yuki be good" Shiro commented.

Yuki nodded and nuzzled Shiro's leg. Shiro gave Yuki a kiss on the forehead and Ichigo a sweet, peck of a kiss.

"After everyone eats we can go. I'll brief you on everything on the way, Grimmjow." Ichigo said, gently pushing Shiro away when he tried to hug and grope him all at the same time.

Grimmjow nodded, and was amused by Shiro's attempts.

After breakfast, Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Yuki left the house.

As they walked closer to the entrance to the ruins, everything seemed to get nicer. Looked more expensive. After they finally entered the busy streets of the ruins, everything just seemed to be brighter. Everything just looked better. Was better. "This is the center of the village. The richest live here. The temple is in the very middle of it all, and its were the elders live. They control the whole island. That's were we are going." Ichigo stated. He was holding Yuki's hand tightly and vice-versa. It would be really bad if the small child were to get lost in this place.

Grimmjow looked slightly annoyed. Just like home. The poor get poorer and the rich get richer. "Why are there some who are richer…why can't everyone just have the same amount of money and food and such" Grimmjow asked, more wondering if there was a different reason than in his home.

Ichigo shook his head a little. "It's just the way it works. And don't speak out or against the elders." He said. They were near the temple now.

"Mkay" Grimmjow sighed, he didn't sound very sincere.

They were in the temple all too soon. It was unusually empty again. "Father?" Ichigo called out, talking a few steps forward. His soft steps echoed off of the marble ground to bounce around on the stone pillars and walls.

There was a slight silence. Then louder steps headed towards them. Aizen appeared in the doorway walking towards him. Two other male followed, two other elders. "Ichigo…Yuki…Grimmjow…what can I do for you" Aizen asked.

Both Ichigo and Yuki bowed their heads a little when they came closer. "Hello father." He then glanced behind him at Grimmjow. "Father is the head of the elders." He said softly before looking forward again. "It's tradition to bring new members of the village to meet the elders, father.." He stated quietly.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow to Ichigo but copied the bowing motion, guessing it was some respect thing.

Aizen nodded to Ichigo. "It is nice to see you again Grimmjow-san" Aizen stated.

"Grimmjow is fine" the bluenet replied almost instantly, surprising Aizen.

"Grimmjow" Aizen nodded.

Ichigo sent a small glare Grimmjows way, the glare translating into 'be more respectful'.  
>"Hi Sofu." Yuki mumbled, bowing slightly again.<p>

Aizen smiled and nodded at Yuki. The two other elders stepped forward. One had long white hair that he tied back in a ponytail while the other had bit shorter brown hair, also tied in a ponytail. "Ukitake" the white haired one introduced.

"Shunsui" the brown haired one stated.

"Nice to meet ya" Grimmjow replied.

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow for a moment before bowing to the two other elders a little. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. He thought Ichigo acted a bit too much like a chick, always giving evil looks when a guy 'messed up'. Then again he was pretty sure that beta meant either woman or submissive. Either way.

"Father, you wanted Yuki to visit you, yes?" Ichigo asked after a moment.

Aizen nodded. Ukitake and Shunsui had excused themselves. Yuki was hesitant to walk over to his grandfather but he reluctantly did so when Ichigo's tail gently nudged him forward. "I'll come pick him up in a few hours." Ichigo said, his ears drooping just a tad.

Aizen nodded, motioning for Yuki to follow him. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Do you often give your kids away?" he asked after Aizen had left.

Ichigo glared at him again. "No. But if father wants to see them I have to." He stated, his tail looping loosely around his waist. "Now I have to show you around the village." He said stiffly and walked past him back to the entrance of the temple.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, snorting. He glanced around the temple. Boring. Then he followed the oranget.

They were back in the main street. "This is the main street. It's the busiest place in the whole village. It's also were all of the shops are." Ichigo said as they weaved through the crowd.

Grimmjow nodded, following Ichigo. He could feel eyes on him and hear whispers about him. He was the defected hybrid. Grimmjow resisted the urge to roll his eyes at these people.

"Over there is the school," Ichigo started, pointing at a rather large building. "Its where all the young hybrids go to learn how to read and write.. and history... parents teach the alphas to hunt and beta's to do chores and whatnot.." He continued as they walked past it. "Yuki would be there but... We can barely afford our life now so school is out of the question.." He sighed a little.

"You have to pay for school?" Grimmjow asked, a bit shocked. Why hadn't he grown up here. He hated school. Ichigo nodded a little. Grimmjow pursed his lips. Yet another way to make sure the poor stay poor.

They were nearing the edge of the ruins. "Anywhere outside of the ruins is, I dunno, the slums, I guess... There's never really been a name for it. The closer to the ruins, the more money your likely to have. Inside the ruins and your an average hybrid. If you live close to the temple, your rich. If you live on the edges of the slums, your the poorest of the hybrids..." He paused then, looking almost shameful for a moment before it went away.  
>"Kuro, if he completes his passage, he'll be able to choose his mate and live inside the ruins. I'm happy of that... that my decisions have not affected his future negatively.." He sighed a little there. "Sorry, I'm rambling now aren't I..."<p>

"You aren't rambling…you are explaining stuff…also why would Kuro get to live in the ruins…if he comes from the 'slums' as you put it" Grimmjow asked.

"His bloodline. My father is the king of the village, and I... was the prince... Or, rather princess since I am a beta... but I am mated to Shiro so I have lost my title. But my children have royal blood, and, that means they must live in the ruins. I am happy on that... It means that they may lead, in the least an average life and don't have to work through their lives in the slums..." He smiled a little to himself at that point. "Kuro will take over once my father dies, since I am unable to now."

"…no offense, but Kuro doesn't seem like the ruling type" Grimmjow stated. Then he shifted his thoughts to that other hybrid. The one who helped Grimmjow out, telling him what he knew. And Kuro seemed very upset when he found Grimmjow there with the younger hybrid. "Is Kuro allowed to choose any mate? Or can he lose his 'title' as well if he choose someone not approved of?" Grimmjow asked.

"No. It's his choice. Shiro had chosen and had become my mate before the hybrid my father had picked out to be my mate was able to.." He sighed a little. "Kuro will do fine, he may seem that way but he will be a good leader.." They were walking in the 'slums' by now. "Since you have not gone through your passage, I will be teaching you. Shiro will show you how to hunt, and, on your first clean kill you will be able to go through your passage and become part of us." He stated, looking up at the sky.

Grimmjow blinked. He's been here a few days and he is already this close to being one of them. Damn. Then he wondered, how do they hunt? Like an animal would, chasing its prey or more like traps or something. He considered himself an excellent hunter, since he normally had to find his own food when he went on trips like this. "Wait…what exactly is a passage…I am getting the feeling it's a test…but what kind?" Grimmjow asked.

"It's something every alpha goes through when their young. Once they make their first clean kill, they are able to start their passage. Though they must be of age to do so. Kuro has just passed the right age and is near his. The up and coming alpha will go up against the alpha of the house, in a match." He paused to take a breath. "Kuro will be up against Shiro. If he manages to win against him, he will be a true alpha, and will be welcomed into the village in whole. Then... They may choose a mate from the ready betas and move into the ruins to begin their life and a family." He licked his lips and sighed sadly at that.

"What if the alpha doesn't want to take a beta? Or if the beta they want is with another alpha…? And do the betas get a say in it? And what makes a beta 'ready', is it an age or just there are ready to have a mate? And would I be fighting Shiro since I am staying with you?" Grimmjow asked.

"... An alpha must take a beta. The beta's whom have mates are unavailable either way. ...Betas do not have a say in it, so no. And it's age. ...I don't know. Father will make that decision... any more questions?" Ichigo said and huffed, glancing at him.

"Not at the moment" Grimmjow shrugged.

"Well, I have things to do. Don't wander from the house." Ichigo huffed as they walked back into the old house that Ichigo called 'home'.

"…Does he think I'm an idiot or a child?" Grimmjow asked, slightly annoyed.

"Probably the first one" Shiro snorted, suddenly at Grimmjow's side with a big ass grin.

He was holding Fuyu, the small child looking around wide-eyed and curiously. His claws were gripping onto Shiro's shirt so he could balance and stay upright as he sat in his arms while his tail flicked around lazily.

Grimmjow eyed Fuyu slightly before returning his gaze to the trees. He wondered why Ichigo and Shiro seemed to only have boys. Fuyu was suddenly staring at him, a serious look on his face as if he was thinking really hard. He then babbled something loudly before turning around with a huff and pressing his face into Shiro's shirt.

Shiro chuckled. Grimmjow pursed his lips in a manly pout. Fuyu mumbled something again before lifting his head to look up at Shiro. Shiro looked back at his son, smiling and kiss the young child's forehead.

The boy giggled a little and reached up with one hand to pull on Shiro's hair.

Shiro let the boy grab and pull on his hair. Fuyu yanked hard on his hair a few times before he released his white locks and held onto his shirt again. Shiro smiled, kissing his son's forehead again.

"Shiro! Your in another hunting party today, they said that the haul from yesterday was not enough to feed the hybrids in the ruins... And they said that since you didn't get much last time but got the full pay... that you won't get pay for this one..." Ichigo was reading off of a sheet of paper as he walked up to them. "You might as well take Grimmjow with you if he's going to learn to hunt." He sighed, looking slightly upset, probably because Shiro was not going to get money for this hunt.

Shiro nodded. He gave Fuyu to his mate, kissing the oranget's forehead. He looked upset as well. Grimmjow followed Shiro.

**This is a long chapter...too lazy to cut it up so...deal with it xD and don't go expect long chapters from me okay? Good**

**Okay so lots of questions and answers xD Those who are anger or annoyed with Kuro...can you imagine him as a leader xD Oh my god that is a hilarious thought**

**Kuro-You are SO nice**

**Me- Oh shut up**

**Anyway any questions? Yes? Type them plz...No? At least review**

**REVIEW or Kuro will kill ya**

**IS: Ichigo, Yuki, Fuyu, the village activity**

**Me: Everyone else**


	5. Chapter 5

Shiro, Grimmjow, Renji, and a few other random alphas from the village stood near each other. Grimmjow stood a bit away from them, so they could discuss and he could observe. Shiro and Renji were going to hunt together along with Grimmjow. "Oi, Shiro, how's Ichi been?" Renji asked when he walked over to them.

"Well…a bit stressed…but he is fine" Shiro replied, running his fingers through his snow colored hair.

"May I ask whats stressin' em' out?" Renji asked, his tail swishing around lazily. He was a wolf hybrid.

"Normal stuff…lack of money, kids' safety, Kuro being an ass and rebelling…and Aizen decided to make him train blueberry" Shiro replied.

"I have a name" Grimmjow growled.

Renji chuckled a little. "Rukia's not much better."

Shiro snorted. The alphas were splitting up. "C'mon red…blue" Shiro commanded, starting to leave.

"Oi oi, you know my name." Renji huffed, following him.

Grimmjow snorted and followed. Shiro just gave Renji a shit-eating grin.

Renji rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Shiro suddenly stopped. In front of the trio was a deer. It was a rather large one. Shiro grinned. He knew it would take more than one person to take that thing down but it would be an enjoyable time doing it.

Renji grinned as well. Grimmjow was watching any and all movements made by the prey. Shiro was about to explain how hunting worked but he noticed Grimmjow wasn't paying any attention to him.

Renji glanced at them. "Oi, we need to get it before it goes any deeper into the woods." He stated quietly.

Shiro nodded. "We should attack it from both sides" Shiro suggested.

"Or one of us could scare it straight into the others…and then surround it so it can't escape" Grimmjow suggested, with a cocky smirk.

Shiro frowned. It was a good idea. Renji smirked a little. "Pretty good fer a beginner. But do ya know how to actually catch it?" He chuckled quietly.

Grimmjow turned back to the deer. "Do you need a demonstration of that?" he asked, looking sideways at Renji.

Renji smirked a little. "If ya can handle it."

Grimmjow grinned. He picked up a rock and he threw it at the bushes in front of the deer. They rustled. The deer panicked, whipping around and racing straight at them. Grimmjow was on top of it in an instant. He killed it with a swift snap of the neck. He only bit what he fucked.

Shiro looked surprised. Renji did too. "Damn." He muttered.

Grimmjow smirked. "…You hunt well" Shiro blinked.

"It was a necessary skill" Grimmjow shrugged.

"That's normally more than we usually get in a day. Means we can go in early." Renji smirked, walking over to the deer and picking it up.

"Cool" Grimmjow nodded. Renji chuckled as he hauled the deer over his shoulder. Shiro and Grimmjow got up and followed him.

Renji had wandered his way to the river. "...God dammit, Shiro, you know I don't know my way around the forest!" He grumbled as he glared at the water.

"That's why I let you lead…it's funny to watch" Shiro snorted.

Grimmjow blinked. He had been here before. He trailed his eyes up and saw the same hybrid from before. The young hybrid had white hair that covered where human ears would have been if he had them and it spiked out randomly on the sides of his head. He had rather big light blue ears that twitched every few seconds and a long, fluffy tail of the same color, both standing out against his pale skin. He was wearing a light pink shirt that was much too big for him so it seemed like a dress. He was hovering over a bunch of different herbs that he was gently nursing with water like a mother would do for their child. Even from the long distance away, Grimmjow could see the white eyes surrounded by an ashy white color.

Renji blinked, looking over at him. "...Never seen 'em before..." He said. "Oi!" He called out.

The younger male flinched before looking over at them. "Yes?" he called back.

"Never seen you before." Renji stated, starting to walk over to him.

"Not surprised" the other replied, looking back at his herbs. Shiro and Grimmjow followed Renji.

"Oi, Shiro, he looks just like ya." Renji noted. "Almost as if he was Yuki's twin." He chuckled.

"…What does he look like? And who's Yuki and Shiro?" the younger hybrid asked.

"...An' oddly reminds me'a Kuro." Renji sighed, ignoring the other hybrid for a moment. "By the way, he come back yet?" he asked.

"Not that I know of" Shiro replied.

The other hybrid looked worried for a second at the mention of Kuro before wiping it from his face. "Excuse me…but if you aren't here to ask for herbs or directions then please leave" the other hybrid sighed.

Renji shrugged a little. "Hey Shiro, the hunting party aught to be gathering by now. Let's head back." He stated, glancing behind him at Shiro.

Shiro nodded. "Follow me" he said and started away. Grimmjow glanced at the young hybrid who was nursing his herbs again before following Shiro. No one noticed the oranget sitting in the tree, waiting for them to leave. Renji grumbled something before following Shiro.

They were soon back at the house, Renji having parted ways with them after the hunting party had been dismissed. They hadn't been aloud to have any of the catch because they were 'just making up for the day before'. Grimmjow thought that was a bit stupid but didn't argue too much. Shiro was still a bit surprised by Grimmjow's skills and knowledge, not that he showed it.

"Daddy!" Came Yuki's voice as he ran up to the two of them and hugged Shiro's leg. Apparently Ichigo had gone and gotten him while they were out.

Shiro scooped up the child with a grin. "Why hello Yuki!" Shiro chirped, kissing his son's forehead. Yuki giggled and clung to him tightly, his tail waving around happily as his ears twitched. Shiro ruffled Yuki's hair with one hand. "How have you been?"

"Good! But Sofu's house was borrrring!" He huffed, drawing out the word 'boring'. He scowled slightly before looking up at his father with big eyes. "Did you get any meat for us?" He asked hopefully.

Shiro smiled at the part of Sofu's house being boring, cuz it was. "Sorry Yuki…didn't get any…I will get some soon…mkay?" Shiro promised.

Yuki pouted a little before nodding. "Yuki…have you seen Kuro?" Shiro asked.

The little boy's ears drooped a little before he shook his head no. Shiro pulled Yuki's ears back up. "Don't worry…he will come home soon…I know it" Shiro soothed.

Yuki continued to pout but nodded a little. Shiro kissed his forehead again and then headed into the house. Grimmjow followed them.

Ichigo was sitting on the 'couch' in the living room, and was sewing something made out of a light blue material. He glanced at them. "Grimmjow needs the right color shirt. Since he has not gone through his passage he needs a shirt." He huffed, looking back down at the material in his hands. "Did you make up for yesterday?" He asked as an afterthought.

"Yeah…Grimmjow already knew how to hunt" Shiro stated.

"You didn't ask if I could or not, you just assumed I couldn't" Grimmjow snorted.

"…Also Ichi…Grimmjow might be going through his passage very soon…he made a clean kill to today" Shiro added.

"I snapped the neck…that wasn't much of a clean kill with all the blood going back and forth from the head to the heart" Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

Shiro stared at Grimmjow. "Huh?" he asked.

"Well he needs to learn our ways and the ruins' history. So there's not gonna BE a passage till then." Ichigo stated, not bothering to look at them. Yuki giggled a little.

"…Okay then" Shiro replied. Grimmjow just shrugged.

Ichigo sighed a little before holding up the shirt. He then got up and walked over to Grimmjow and handed it to him. "Go see if it fits." He said. Grimmjow took it. He glanced at it before shrugging and starting to take off his shirt he had on.

Ichigo stared, wide eyed and blushing a bit before he turned away. At that moment he wondered if he'd be able to look at the man after his passage, when he'd be shirtless all the time. Shiro scowled. He was tempted to smack Grimmjow and grab Ichigo and proclaim that the oranget was his and only his. Grimmjow had to smirk at Ichigo's reaction. He changed into the light colored shirt. "Seems to fit" he stated.

Yuki was giggling loudly. Ichigo glanced behind him before looking straight forward again. He was still blushing and his tail was still and slightly frizzed. Shiro frowned. He was jealous of Grimmjow. "Nice shirt blueberry" a voice yawned.

Kuro walked by his family and Grimmjow. He looked dead tired, like he would fall asleep any second. He was trudging towards his room. His hair was a mess, he had dark circles under his eyes, his ears and tail seemed to hang limply.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he whipped around. "Kuro!" He exclaimed, rushing over to him and pulling his eldest son into his arms in a tight hug. He then pulled back a little. "You have NO idea on how much trouble your in! I swear..." He started to rant, a stern look on his face as he continued on.

Kuro's eyelids drooped a bit. "Mom…can you yell at me later…I am a bit tired…and having trouble standing as it is" Kuro stated. He was sorta balancing on his right leg while his left leg just hung, not broken but absolutely sprained to the very least.

"What happened to you!" Ichigo started to panic and fret over him. "Nii-san!" Yuki exclaimed.

"I'm fine…just need a bit of rest" Kuro replied.

"What happened" Shiro demanded.

"Got in a small scuffle" Kuro sighed, his right leg shaking a bit from him putting almost all of his weight on it.

Ichigo continued to panic as he pulled his son over to the nest in the living room and made him sit down. He sat down on the ground Indian style next to him and started to examine his leg. "Kuro, with who?" He asked sternly as he began to softly feel out his leg for any breaks. Yuki had climbed out of Shiro's arms and was peaking over Ichigo's shoulder as he stood on his tip-toes.

Kuro was silent. He watched his mom feel for breaks. Grimmjow walked over and looked over Kuro's leg from behind Ichigo. "It's dislocated…and sprained…it probably wouldn't be as bad, but you can tell he's been walking around it and straining it…but it should heal pretty quickly if he stays off it after someone relocated his bone." Grimmjow explained. Shiro was staring at the bluenet with a shocked expression.

"Kuro, tell me." Ichigo nearly growled. "I need to know who hurt my baby..." He mumbled.

Kuro looked away. "Not much of a who…more of a what" was all he said.

"Than what?" Ichigo huffed, his hand trailing to his thigh. "Does it hurt here?" He asked as he pressed down gently.

"I can't feel it anymore" Kuro replied, ignoring the first question.

Ichigo pressed his lips together. "Answer the first question." He started to push down on the leg and he felt the bone shift ever so slightly back into place.

Kuro stayed silent for a moment, just watching his mother shift his leg back into place. "I don't know" he sighed finally.

Ichigo bit his lip. Hard. "Just don't scare me like that again, okay?" He asked softly after a moment, his eyes downcast as he finally shifted his son's leg back in place. "And before you ask, your still punished.." He sighed after a moment as he slowly stood up.

"Assumed that anyway…now may I go to sleep?" Kuro asked.

Ichigo scowled a little. "...Fine, but not in your room. I want to keep watch over you." He sighed, his tail loosely looping around his waist. "Besides, Fuyu's sleeping at the moment." He mumbled.

Kuro nodded slightly. His eyes looked heavy and he curled up and went to sleep without another word. Ichigo looked upset as he climbed onto the nest next to him and ran his fingers through his hair softly. Yuki climbed up as well. He wiggled into his big brother's arms and curled up. Shiro went over to them, curling around his mate and tempting to comfort him. Grimmjow just watched.

Ichigo leaned back into him with a small sigh, his eyes closing and his ears drooping. Shiro kissed Ichigo's head. "Get some sleep Ichi" Shiro murmured.

"...Fine," Ichigo mumbled after a moment, moving to curl up around his eldest son. Shiro kissed Ichigo's head and then each of his kids' foreheads.

**I love this chapter...you meet one of my fave character and Kuro gets the shit beat out of him**

**Kuro-HEY, that's not a good thing**

**Be quiet Kuro and go to sleep...anyway did anyone catch it...not saying what it is**

**And who hurt Kuro? and since is Grimmjow smart?**

**Grimmjow- Hey**

**Kuro- Ha ha xD**

**Grimmjow- How much trouble would I get in if I wrung his neck**

**A lot, he's one of my fave OCs**

**Anyway Review or Kuro's attacker will kill you**

**IS: Renji/Ichigo/Yuki/Fuyu**

**Me: Kuro/Shiro/Grimmjow/ White haired hybrid by the river**


End file.
